


The Storykeeper

by BlackIce_K1lls



Series: The Storykeeper [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Set Up, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIce_K1lls/pseuds/BlackIce_K1lls
Summary: The Storykeeper tells two children of legends about the very personal pasts of cookies.





	The Storykeeper

“Child, I am not one to be daunted with.”

  
Farenmoon puffed her cheeks. “Or what?” her squeaky voice rang. “You’ll make a bad ending in for me?”

  
Storykeeper sat on a stool. “Child, I do not make stories. I merely tell them. Now sit down so I may do so. Your mothers wanted me to educate you on some of our history.”

  
Farenmoon sat down on the pillow in front of Storykeeper. She groaned. “But I already know about the escape, and the Dark Enchantress, and the Cyborg Menace thing.”

  
Storykeeper crossed their arms and smirked. “But you don’t know any of the cookies’ own stories, ones that are more personal and not at all written down.”

  
“But if they aren’t written down, how would you know them?”

  
“I’ll get to my baking later, right now we must- Oh Peppermint!”

  
Peppermint strolled into the empty library and stood right next to Farenmoon. Storykeeper smiled. “I didn’t know you’d be joining us.”

  
Peppermint winced then sat down, sighing. “Mother said I should learn some of these stories too. So instead of letting me onto a ship for two days in the sea, she sent me here.”

  
Storykeeper put their hands together and spoke. “Well, it’s always nice to have an audience when telling a story, even if it’s only you two.

  
“Now children, let me reweave you a tale, one where a duo became a trio due to unforseen circumstances.”

  
Both Peppermint and Farenmoon’s eyes widened.

  
“And an evil sword. There’s also an evil sword.”

  
“Evil sword?” Peppermint asked.

  
“Evil sword, yeah.” Storykeeper clapped.

  
“Now let’s begin!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just set up for a series of Cookie Run fanfics. The next part may take a while to come out.


End file.
